thicker than water
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: - he said that she shouldn't mess with things like him, he learned that the hard way, and now she will too.
1. Chapter 1

**Thicker than water**

Summary- he said that she shouldn't mess with things like him, he learned that the hard way, and now she will too.

Chapter 1

It was the eighth day in a row that he attacked at midnight. All the titans were tired and grumpy.

They all headed to where X was supposed to be vandalizing and stealing, it was an old museum.

They were all fatigued because of the lack of sleep.

None of them really wanted to fight but they also didn't want him to think they'd gone weak.

"Hey look it's the titans," Red-X said seeing them enter.

"Drop the vase X," Robin yelled with more energy then he actually had.

"sure." he replied literally dropping the vase.

All of them looked in horror as the million dollar vase fell to the floor.

Raven was able to stop it from hitting the ground and gently placed it on its shelf.

"Titans go," their leader yelled.

All of them, using their last reserves of energy, attacked.

He swiftly dodged all of them.

In seconds he had the boys tied up.

Raven snuck away without him noticing.

That left Starfire.

"You will not get away with this," she yelled a little unenthusiastic.

Without the sun to give her energy she was the most fatigued at the moment.

X had her glued to the wall in seconds.

He stared at the fallen alien.

He suddenly got a craving for her.

Lust and hunger flooded his senses. He needed her then and there.

"Little alien you look so good," he said pulling up his mask.

Just then a claw of dark magic sent him flying back fifty feet into a wall.

'I forgot about the Goth girl,' he thought. 'No matter I can take her down easily.'

Raven was probably the least tired of the titans due to the fact that she didn't sleep much anyhow.

She was used to it, but Red-X was taxing here patience.

The man named red-x looked like he had fallen unconscious so she went up to him.

Foolishly she let the power over him go.

A split second later he had already pounced at her.

"Hello sunshine," he said on top of her.

"Get off," she hissed.

X looked at her eyes, they were seductive.

He had originally wanted the alien but she was just as good looking if not better.

"Stay still," he told her.

Raven just laughed and fazed through the floor.

…

She had ended up in the room below her.

Fazing took a lot out of her and now she was starting to feel the effects of insomnia.

She sighed in relief.

She had felt a strange aura come from x.

Gluttony, lust, greed, and pride radiated from his person.

She decided she better go see her team.

As soon as she reached the elevator and gloved hand was clamped over her mouth.

X had her.

He then slammed her into elevator door face first.

The pain in ravens head as she took the impact of the metal doors was excruciating.

"Sunshine," he said on her neck.

She felt the hunger, lust, greed, arrogance, pride, and tension radiate off him even stronger.

"You should never mess with someone like me," he whispered on her neck.

He wasn't wearing his mask anymore so she could hear the sound of his real voice.

"I learned that the hard way," he hissed. "And now you will too."

"No!" she screamed.

In the essence of her panic she managed to teleport them away from the museum.

….

She hit the floor with a thud.

She was all alone, thanking azar, but she was in a forest.

She felt a strange prickle on her skin.

She looked at her arm to see a syringe with an x on it secreting a liquid into her blood stream.

He must have done this as they teleported.

She felt a little safer though. She didn't think he would actually chase after her.

She got up but fell back down a little dizzy.

She then noticed why. She had a bleeding wound on her head.

She sat down trying to gather her thoughts.

Whatever he injected her with must have been a power neutralizer.

She couldn't even levitate.

…

He could smell the sweet sent in the air, it was intoxicating.

He followed it until he spotted her.

He was sitting trying to meditate in an opening in the woods.

He was going to have her, no matter what.

…..

She was meditating trying to calm her mind.

She then heard a branch crack.

She got up immediately.

"Who is there?" she asked.

No answer, she looked around to try to find the culprit.

Out of the bushes it came out.

She nearly had a heart attack but when she realized it was only a rabbit she calmed down.

She closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh of relief.

"That scared me," she said.

"Really," he said grabbing her and slamming her into a tree. "Cause if a rabbit scares you then I will terrify you."

She elbowed him and the kneed him.

He let her go in pain.

She made a run for it.

….

She kept running and running.

Avoiding tree and twigs. Anything that could make her fall.

He would appear in front of her and try to grab her, she would turn and run.

Without her powers she was practically useless.

….

He was enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

The look of terror on her face fueled him and made him even hungrier.

She kept avoiding him but the next encounter he was going to get her.

…..

She kept running.

By now tears mixed with blood had streaked down her face.

Some managed to get in her eyes.

It stung she could no longer see.

She fell over a branch.

She got up quickly only to be slammed into a tree once more.

The wood splintered into her pale delicate skin.

She used her peripheral vision to see him.

He no longer sported his mask, only an eye mask covering his eyes.

It was like robins only it was red and had an x in the middle.

"That was riveting," he said his warm breath tickling her cold skin.

The splinters of wood where cutting deeper and deeper into her skin.

She felt the hunger in him.

She finally understood.

"At first I wanted the hot alien," he said. "But having you the dark one, feels so much better. You are more my type."

He licked her neck; it tickled her in the worst way.

She let out a gasp.

She knew what was going to happen next.

"I like teasing people," he said licking her blood smeared cheek. "But I will stop now."

She really regretted changing from a long necked leotard to v neck body suit. She really regretted it.

And in a split second he sunk his teeth deep far into her neck.

He was not gentle what so ever.

He began to drink, but unlike most vampires who only bit once and at the same place he bit into her again moving his head and tearing off skin.

The pain was unbearable for raven.

She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of getting a rise from her though.

Sensing this he once again sunk his teeth even deeper and gnawed at her neck.

He turned her around and let her neck go.

"Oh don't be a tease, haven't eaten in days," he said. "You're not making this fun."

She refused to react; he wanted to make her react.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

He bit this time right under the tender part of the jaw and upper part of the neck.

He kept adding more and more force to eating his meal.

If she were human she would have died a long time ago, but her demon blood was keeping her not only alive but also conscious.

He dug his nails deep into her skull drawing more blood.

"Stop," she cried in pain.

Finally some reaction.

"Why," he asked letting go of her neck. "You're not having fun. I am having a blast."

Her lips quivered a little and X just couldn't help himself.

He bit into her lower lip and kissed and drank her blood.

She gasped and he took this as an opportunity to bite her tongue.

Blood dripped from her mouth.

She could no longer stand.

He supported her and then she went limp in his arms.

He let her go and licked his lips.

"Don't worry sunshine," he said grabbing her wrist. "I won't turn you; I am just going to claim you."

With that he bit into her wrist and slashed it with his teeth.

He made a small x on her pretty wrists.

"You are mining now," he said disappearing.

…

The titans had traced her to the forest outside of jump.

When they found her they were all terrified at her appearance.

She was lying on the floor bleeding from multiplied areas.

Robin ran to her and picked her up.

She felt lighter and she was paler.

"Cyborg we need to get her to the tower now," he yelled.

"It's all going to be okay," he told Raven.

"Stay with us please Rae," he cried.

She didn't stir, she was healing though.

That was a good sigh.

Not only for the team but also for the on looking red –x.

"Good," he said. "Now I can have you again."

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…I count ravens age as seventeen because on the episode the end parts one and two she technically dies and comes back to life as a child (at least that is the way I view.) so she seventeen plus in the comics she really does die and is brought back to life as a younger version of herself.

When they found her, they were truly horrified. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood, paler than usual, and her wounds still had blood flowing off adding the puddle. To be honest they didn't believe that she would survive even if she could heal herself.

The blood loss was just too massive.

If they to ensure her survival they had to get her home immediately.

In a matter of minutes they had her in the medical bay of the tower.

Cyborg got out bags of her blood he kept for emergencies such as this.

Robin decided to clean her off.

He was a gentlemen yes, but he still had to venture into forbidden areas by removing her outfit still leaving the undergarment on.

After he was done cleaning her off what he saw shocked him.

He had found the wounds made to her.

They looked like puncture wounds as if something had bit into her.

Cyborg had already started replenishing her veins with much needed blood.

"Her heart rates slowing down," he told Robin.

"Thank god," Robin said letting out a relieved sigh.

"What could have possibly done this to her?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know it couldn't have been X." he said. "Could it?"

"Guess we're gonna have to ask her when she wakes up."

Robin looked at his fallen teammate.

He wanted the head of whoever did this to her.

…..

Red-x sat in his room at his lair.

Right now he was no longer Red-X. He was Jared De La Sangre, a twenty four year old millionaire and genius who was a master at investments and created topnotch technology.

He was making an investment on the phone, but even the vast amounts of money couldn't keep his focus.

His focus was on his last meal.

The girl was only seventeen, had dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. Her blood was the best thing he had ever tasted.

It was sweet yet had a certain spice to it, most likely the demonic part of her blood.

Even after making the deal his mind was focused on that one girl.

"Oh little titan," he said out loud. "You should have never had messed with me."

The sun was starting to rise. It was time to sleep

Jared wasn't afraid or allergic to the sun, he just did a lot night heist and hunting.

Though now he thought he might not need to hunt, he had found someone he wanted again. Never had that happened before. He didn't like the idea; he needed to find different blood. It could be quite dangerous getting attached to one blood source.

…..

It had been a week since the incident with X.

Raven was feeling a lot better and was able to fight again.

Today's bad guy was the not so notorious control freak.

The battle wasn't really hard nor did it last long.

"Really can't you guy just give me a chance," the villain wanna be wind.

"Why would we do giving of a chance to you, a person who claims to be a villain," Starfire asked.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Titans Go!" there leader screamed.

The titans all attacked.

"Take these Titans," the villain said among his remote at a cardboard cutout of Edward Cullen.

"Ooh Scary," Raven said ripping the cutout in half with her magic. "Not only did I rip a piece of paper in half, I ripped up a piece of gay paper in half that was brought to life by a Neanderthal."

Her sarcasm dripped in every syllable.

The villain a little hurt didn't notice the Bo staff headed to his head.

He was out and in cuffs seconds later.

"Good job Rae," Robin said putting his arm around her.

"Thanks," she said a little fatigued.

She felt better but was still a little weak.

"Glorious friends," Starfire.

"Dude let's celebrate with a soy cheese pizza," Beastboy screamed.

"Nah triple supreme meat loving meat lover's pizza with extra meat," Cyborg screamed.

"No."

Thus the argument began.

"Hey Rae you gonna join us," he asked.

The sun had just started to set and Raven felt quite sleepy.

"No thank you Ill head to the tower instead," she said.

Robin nodded, a little disappointed but understood why.

…

She still hadn't told any of them what attacked her.

Robin asked countless of time but always got the same answer.

I don't know what it was, is what she would say.

He knew she did, but knowing watching her would make her feel uncomfortable he decided that following her would not be the best thing.

Reluctantly he decided to join his other friends and leave Raven to go home to the tower.

He watched as she teleported away from him.

He really didn't like seeing his best friend so weak.

….

She walked into her room, it was cold.

She sat on her bed, it was really cold.

Her room was dark and ominous. Just the way she liked it.

She gazed around her room, getting ready to slip into the realm of sleep.

She turned to look at her open window.

"When did I open my window?" she asked.

She remembered that she didn't.

Almost immediately she shot out of bed.

Her hand began to glow and she examined her room for any other presences.

She felt one but before she could turn around two strong arms had pinned her to her bed.

"Hello sunshine," the unmasked Red-X said.

His white hair shifted in the wind.

This time he didn't wear the eye mask.

His eyes were a deep green, beautiful.

Raven couldn't help but gaze into them.

They turned into a crimson red in seconds.

…

He had tried to feed off other girls.

No avail.

They just weren't as good as she was.

He hungered for that warm blood.

To titans tower is where his hunger led him.

….

She was till mesmerized by the deep pools of crimson.

She knew It was a tactic both demons and vampires used on their prey. To seduce or mesmerize the prey made them so much easier to catch.

He used his attributes quite well.

He had delicate white skin his hair looked so soft and beautiful.

She could see the outline of his physique under the costume. He was lean but built.

He looked like the perfect vampire.

She felt his hot breath on her neck.

She snapped out of her days.

"Get off," she cried punching.

Surprisingly she knocked him off her.

She got off her bed and tried running to her communicator.

He grabbed her ankle and injected her with a power nullifying serum.

She tried to punch him again but he grabbed her wrist forcefully and brought her close to him.

He smelled like apples and it made raven be a little mesmerized once more.

"What do you want," she cried when he forced her on the bed.

He only smirked.

She tried once more to punch him but he got hold of her hand.

With extreme force he twisted her hand.

There was an audible snap of bones.

She gasped in pain.

"I am just really hungry," Red-X said taking her broken wrist.

She was in a lot of pain from the broken wrist.

"Can't you hunt someone else," she pleaded.

He smirked again and brought her wrist to his mouth.

His white fangs glistened in the moonlight.

He opened his mouth and took a forceful bite into the already broken wrist.

"Ahhhh," she cried.

He had done the same thing as before.

He bit into it again and gnawed at her swelling wrists.

Finally he started to drink.

"Doesn't taste as good as the neck," he stated.

He dropped her wrist.

"There are more oxygen and nutrients in the blood flowing through the neck," he said putting his hand behind her neck.

"Please stop," she pleaded.

He brought her to his level.

He licked her neck. He chose the same exact spot as the first time.

"Why me," she asked.

"Because you're delicious," he said jamming as his sharp teeth into her delicate skin.

This bite was even more forceful.

…

It was like drinking milk chocolate and vodka.

Simply luscious.

He could feel her shudder in his grip.

She let out a gasp when he released her.

He wasn't done yet.

The man was not only a flirt, egotistical, but also a playboy.

He licked her neck.

She shuddered.

He wanted more of a reaction.

"Oh come one sunshine," he said grabbing her face. "Role plays a little."

With that he kissed her and bit her lips at the same time.

He liked this best.

She tried to get away from him but it was futile.

She knocked out from the blood loss.

He released her and licked over her wounds again.

As he did that all the wounds closed.

He didn't want to lose his new food source to fast.

"Bye bye birdie," he said giving her a peck on the lips before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 thicker than water

She woke up to someone knocking at her door very loudly. She felt really dizzy getting up.

Who was knocking at her door so loudly?

She recollected all the memories from earlier.

She was still covered in blood, yet she had no more wounds.

Raven pulled on a fresh cloak.

"Rae pleases answer," a frantic sounding Robin screamed.

She opened the door.

…

After realizing the potential threat to raven, he rushed to her door.

H e knocked once, waited five minutes, not even a verbal answer.

He then knocked harder and louder.

"Raven," he cried. "Please answer."

After what seemed for like an eternity she opened it.

"Yes," she asked in a stoic voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry evident in his shaky voice.

"Yes I am fine," she lied. "I was asleep."

She seemed perfectly fine to him yet it felt like she was lying.

Reluctantly he let her return to her 'sleep'.

Getting ready to head to his room he spotted a nervous looking Beastboy.

"What is it BB?" he asked.

"I can smell blood, Ravens blood."

Robins' heart sank. Blood, the scent of blood, of Raven.

…..

She removed the soiled sheets from her bed and threw them away.

She didn't need any evidence to be left behind.

Suddenly her door flew open and robin had her pinned to her bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed a little scared.

He didn't say anything; he just tore off her cloak.

Under the nice clean cloak was a bloody leotard and neck.

"Robin," she pleaded. "Please it is nothing I got into a mess with some scissors trying to cut my hair."

Lies all lies.

"Raven please doesn't lie to me?" he asked her. "What really happened?"

She just looked away; she was too ashamed to tell him that there enemy caught her off guard for the second time.

"Please just leave," she demanded.

Robin looked into the horror stricken eyes.

Irrationally he kissed her already swollen lips.

She was a little shocked at first, but then she came back to reality.

She shoved him off with her powers.

He hit the wall with a crack.

"Robin," she said apologetic. "Why did you?"

He got up and went to her.

"Rae," he said. "It scares me to see you get hurt, I love you too much."

…..

Red-x, or jarred, sat in a dark café run by vampires.

A beautiful ex fallen level e vampire served him some blood tablet wine.

It was a tablet that when mixed with water would create a substance closely related to human blood.

The place was full of vampires of all classes.

There were your ex-human vampires, the one turned to vampires by the pure-bloods they usually harbored no powers just beauty. There where half vampires, vampires with one human parent they had a little bit of inhuman strength. There were normal vampires, vampires only 50% vampire blood but had vampire parents, super strength and speed. There where noble vampires, vampires with 75% vampire blood they had super strength, speed, and special elemental powers from family lines, and super intelligence. There some ex-level e vamps. Level e's where vampires who were once human but where took over by the vampire instincts and killed everything they could. Somewhere saved by their creators, some saved themselves, and some were saved by something else. Then there was Jared, he was supposed to be an ex-human or level-e but he had powers and strength that matched and beat those of noble vampires (what are his powers well wait and see). Jared was special. Then there were the purebloods.

The pure bloods where the vampires with 100% vampire blood, these vampires descended from the original vampire and had no other species blood in their family line. Purebloods are scary; they are the only vampires capable of turning humans into vampires. They had all the powers of noble vampires, but could also mess with memories, transform, lastly they control other vampires.

Jared took a sip of his wine, it was nothing compared to her blood. Once you tasted luxury, everything tasted disgusting.

…

After confessing he ran away, leaving a very confused Raven.

She sat pondering what had happened.

She couldn't say she felt the same, at least not now.

Yes, she did love him at some point, but that love had faded away.

He was meant to be with oracle.

She went into her restroom and filled the tub with water.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

The blood was everywhere. On her neck, her wrists, her chest. There was even a tinge of red on her mouth.

She stepped into the tub letting the water turn red as it cleansed her of him. The vampire.

…..

At the café there where very few purebloods, they usually never came to such places.

The ones that where there were young and trying to rebel against their parents.

People did treat them with respect, but not as much as they would to their esteemed parents.

The café was loud and busy. Vampires dancing and chatting it up.

Jared took another sip of his wine.

"Bleh," he said.

He wanted the luxurious blood of his Raven. He didn't go because he was already well fed.

All of a sudden the café went extremely quiet. Everyone, including the purebloods, bowed down to the figure that had just walked through the door.

The only one not bowing was Jared. He was still so nonchalant and cocky. People glared at him. The figure at the door smirked.

The mysterious person at the door waved his hand signaling all the vamps to return to their fun.

Jared watched as everyone did exactly what he wanted them to do.

"Ah if it isn't my little Jared," the person said.

That person was a young looking man. He was tall, had pale white skin, piercing green eyes, beautiful golden hair and a muscular lean physique.

That man was perfect. He was probably the smartest man alive, he was amazingly strong, and he was a pureblood.

"Go to hell," Jared spat.

There were gasps heard all over the room.

The man had a smirk plastered over his face.

"You look well fed my boy," he said sitting down across from Jared.

The waitress took the man's order.

"You must have a lot of choices to eat from," he told Jared.

Jared glared at the man.

"Not going to speak are you?" he chuckled.

"Like I said, kyuketsuki, GO TO HELL!" Jared screamed.

More gasps.

A guard came to kick Jared out.

"No," kyu said. "Let him stay."

The guard bowed and dismissed himself.

"You look really healthy Jared," he said examining him.

"I am leaving," Jared replied. "And yes I have been eating good, lots of tasty treats here in jump, lots of them.

Kyu watched as Jared left.

"What ever you are hiding Jared," kyu whispered. "I will find it out, my strange creation."

….

Raven finished her bath. She was now clean and free of x's scent.

She looked at her wrist. The little x he made was still there.

He had marked her as his.

That meant that he intended to eat her precious blood as often as he wanted to. This scared her but at the same time thrilled her.

She pondered about Robin once more, he had loved her. She didn't know what to do.

…

There we have it my friends. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 thicker than water

The day after x assault was a normal day.

It was quiet and calm. No villain decided to attack the town. It was pretty much perfect for the team minus Raven and Robin.

Earlier that day Raven told Robin that she did not love him. He did not take it well and yelled at her about how she was making a mistake, he was begging for her to change her decisions, he even accused her of treason, and lastly he told her that she probably couldn't feel love.

After the last comment Raven forced him out of her room. He mumbled away and she decided to meditate. She had been meditating for about four hours now. She still wasn't calm.

"How dare he say I do not know how to love," she screamed getting out of the lotus position.

'I can too love,' she thought. 'I just need someone to love.'

In her angry Rampage, she didn't manage to see the pile of books on her floor. When she did it was too late.

She tripped over them and her lie from yesterday became almost reality.

She had scissors in her hand, she was about to cut off some damaged ends of her hair.

She made a deep cut on her left cheek. She wanted to go rinse off her bleeding face.

She got into the restroom; she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a pretty deep cut.

She turned on the water and started to wash her face.

After she was done she decided to dry off.

It only took a split second for her to see him behind her, another split second for him to smash her face againt the mirror.

"sup sunshine," x said.

…..

Robin was having a bad day, the woman he loved cold heartedly rejected him, and he yelled at that woman.

He was depressed and believed someone was behind her love issues.

'Maybe she already has a boyfriend,' Robin thought. 'Maybe it's a villain. Maybe they're abusive. That is why she is always bleeding. Whoever that bastard is I am gonna kill him.'

He was also going on an angry rampage; he really didn't want to think his Raven was getting hurt by someone else.

He didn't want her getting hurt.

"I need to find about this man," he said.

A knock came to his door.

The boys suggested playing foot ball at the park, Star and bumble bee went to the mall, leaving Raven all alone.

Robin decided to go with the guys to clear his head.

'What ever she does is her business,' he thought.

…

Jared needed her blood at that moment. Yesterdays encounter with kyuketsuki made him hunger for his tasty treat.

He had quietly snuck into her bathroom and he heard her yelp and could smell blood. It was intoxicating. When she stepped into clean her face she was in her night gown. She looked quite stunning. He hid in her shower and snuck up on her.

He mashed her face into her mirror, breaking it, and cutting up her pretty face even more.

"Sup sunshine," he said.

"Let go of me," she said in pain.

He chuckled.

His hold on her head was forceful and the blood was gushing out of all the little cuts.

She was about to use her powers but he brought his hand to her head.

His hand was bare and he wasn't even wearing his suit, but somehow he brought the energy of electricity and shocked her chakra.

"Ahhhh," Raven cried.

That blast messed with her powers, rendering her useless against his strength.

"Special power I have," he said turning her around. "That's how I can easily sneak in here."

Her face was no longer in the mirror, now he had her harshly pushed against the sink.

It was an awkward position for Raven. Yet it was enticing for X.

"Sunshine you don't know what you do to me," he said biting into her neck.

Like usual he was rough and harsh and gnawing at her skin.

This time she didn't fight back, she no longer had the strength.

He drank her blood and drank.

He was angry at seeing kyu, kyu made his blood boil.

He drank and drank.

He added more and more force to his feasting.

"Stop," she pleaded.

He refused instead he decided to kiss her and eat.

"No sorry sunshine," he said biting into her lips.

She tried to fight him off, he was to strong.

She got her lips free, but went back to her neck.

"Please," she whimpered.

He had nearly emptied her, she finally succumbed to fainting.

When he felt her faint he released her.

She looked paler and more delicate than ever before

He took her to her bed.

He placed her on it and let her sleep.

…..

It was a long night full of healing.

When she woke up she could feel somebody next to her. The person was as cold as death and smelled like blueberries and ax cologne.

"Morning sunshine," X said.

She didn't even have enough energy to even scream, she just stared at him.

He was beautiful.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure you wound wake up," he said getting out of her bed.

"Of course," she said. "Wouldn't want your food source to die now would you."

"Right on the mark," he said teleporting out.

"He wasn't wearing his suit," she said.

…..

He watched them the entire night, through a little camera he placed in there room.

"Oh little Jared," he said. "You have found yourself a permanent food source. She is quite beautiful, a half demon too, you lucky dog you."

He smirked at the sight.

"You always set yourself up for disaster."

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a long day for Robin, a long tedious horrible day for the poor lovesick superhero.

First he was completely rejected by Raven, second he was scolded by her, third he decided to spy on her and found another man in her bed. Man was it a horrible day for Robin.

He wanted to go in and rip the man's head off but he left when Raven awoke. Plus he knew if he did that Raven would kill him.

'So she already has a boyfriend,' he thought to himself. 'I was too late.'

Throughout the next morning he didn't even bother to hide his sadness.

He entered the kitchen and common room with a look of such displeasure, it made Raven look like a kid on Christmas morning that just got a puppy and the latest video game console. He made raven look like Beastboy

Raven was the only other person in the room. She was making her morning herbal tea when boy depression walked in.

He glared at her with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Five minutes passed he kept his glare going.

And going.

And going and going and going and going.

Finally after twenty minutes of a harsh evil glare, Raven had enough.

"You know what Richard," she said calling him by his real name.

Hearing him call him his real name made him know she was angry.

"What?" he callously replied?

"You are being a real jerk about this, it I don't like you. I DON'T LIKE YOU! No need to hate on me."

"Well at least I am not a big bitchy liar."

"Excuse me. What am I laying about Dick?"

"Who was that guy in your room?"

Raven was a little dumbfounded by that comment. Then she realized that he was spying on her. If she ever hated someone for a trivial reason, right now it was Richard.

"You were spying on me?" she hissed.

"That's not the point," he replied. "The point is there was someone with powers in my tower that I didn't know about."

Raven was defeated and at a loss for words.

"Do not ever spy on me," she spat.

"Who was he Raven," he demanded.

She turned t o walk away.

Robin pinned her to the wall.

"Please Rae," he said hugging her. "Is he hurting you?"

She couldn't say anything.

She turned into a Raven and disappeared.

"Raven," he whimpered.

The alarms went off.

…...

Jared was incredibly angry at the moment.

He had his own cameras in the titan's tower and he saw the little quarrel between the two birds. It was sickening.

"How dare he hug her," he screamed. "She is mine."

He refused to believe it was jealousy he told himself it was just anger and possessiveness.

"She is only mine, once I am done with her, he can have her. For now she is mine."

He kept pacing around his room, steaming angry.

He knocked things down as he paced. Nothing was safe around him at the moment.

He remembered his meeting with Kyu.

He punched a hole into his wall and knocked down a very valuable vase.

There was a knock at his door.

He opened it.

"Hello Jared," a middle aged man said coming in.

The man was an owner of a company that hoped to have Jared design and create a new type of music player.

That's what Jared did; being a genius by birth and getting even more intelligent when given the sense of a vampire made him a top notch inventor. He had companies lining up to ask him to invent there creation.

"You will get fifteen percent of profits," the man said.

Jared laughed at the small income he would be making.

"Sir, do you take me for a fool?" he said in a serious tone. "It's at least twenty five percent or I will create a nice little mp4 for another less cheep company."

The man couldn't refuse knowing Jared was telling the truth.

The shook hands. Jared always had a knack at getting what he wanted. He didn't even need to use him vampire appeal to hook the idiots.

He smiled as the man left.

After his meetings he made plans for the night. The little bird would not be so happy.

….

The villain attacking was the oh so not so infamous control freak.

It wasn't a hard battle it was just annoying having candy and DVDs attacking you. No one was hurt and the boys decided to rent a movie after the battle. Raven decided her room was the best place to go to.

The battle wasn't hard for her but the effects of having to heal everyday were starting to affect her. She was fatigued and needed her sleep which she hadn't been getting lately. Her head throbbed from getting a headache battling with control freak and her little quarrel with Robin. She just wanted to get to bed.

Entering her room Raven felt extremely relaxed. The dark peaceful aura was a calming effect to her person. The room had such a serene feeling. It had never felt like this before.

"I know you're in here X," she said.

The feeling felt to unreal, but did X really have a power to change the aura in a room. She didn't know, but she wouldn't doubt it. He seemed to have a lot of tricks up his sleeves. She really wanted him to come out so she could beat him. She was tired and cranky but also no longer afraid of the vampire. She could feel the aura change a little. Did he really have such a power?

"Don't be a coward X," she deadpanned. "Come out and fight like a real man."

She heard a soft chuckle. It kind of freaked her out. He was acting quite strange.

"Okay X you have me scared," she said. "Just come out already."

The alarms started to go off. She picked up her communicator and opened it to reveal the face of Cyborg.

"Who's the villain," she asked still keeping her guard up.

"red-X," Cyborg replied. "He is at an old abandoned warehouse."

She closed her communicator.

If X was at the warehouse then who was in her room.

Another chuckle was heard. Ravens breathing started to sound a little panicky.

Now the aura changed from peaceful to relentless and possessive. Raven decided to call upon her powers and her hands started to glow black. The aura changed to intrigued and impressed. Whoever was in her room was trying to breach her mind barriers but couldn't.

"You know pretty bird you are really hard to read," she heard a voice from behind her say.

She turned around to see who it was, no one was behind her. Was Raven hearing things? Was she getting paranoid?

She turned back around and there he was.

His vibrant flawless pale white skin , his perfect piercing green eyes, his luminous beautiful blonde hair, his ideal contoured cheeks and jaw, his deadly handsome pearl white fangs in his smile , his amazing sleeveless biceps, his lean and muscular physique. Perfection in the form of a man wearing a black sleeveless coat showing off his perfect abs and a silk red cape. He was every woman's dream man. Raven couldn't help but blush. He was the most gorgeous person she had ever met. Still she wants going to let that suck her in.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," she screamed sending the man flying back and hitting her wall.

He smiled and his fangs glistened in the moon light.

"Wow you are quite strong hell princess," he said impressed.

"Who?" raven began. "Who are you?"

The fear was evident in her shaky voice. This man screamed hunger and power and lust and hate and pride and every scary emotion you can think of. The way his eyes stared into her soul terrified her even though he couldn't breech her mind he was getting pretty damn close.

He suddenly disappeared. His aura gone with him. Did he really just leave?

Raven searched for him and after a few minutes decided he had left.

She was about to exit her room when a fist collided with her jaw.

"Oh no sweetie," the man said. "I am not done with you, I haven't even started yet."

She got up only for him to wrap his large strong hands around her small neck.

"Little Jared sure does pick the best," he said forcing her onto the floor.

'Is Jared X's real name,' Raven thought.

"You are beautiful, strong, and look good enough to eat whole," he said tightening his grip on the neck.

Raven was fed up with this nonsense. She was going to make this stop right at that moment.

Four red eyes appeared on her face. She was about to unleash her rage.

Before she could even do that the man scratched at her chest with extreme force. He tore open her blouse and skin. Blood started to gush out.

Raven screamed in pain.

"What an intoxicating scent," he said looking like he was high.

He let go of the grip on her neck.

"I see why he keeps coming back to you," he said stroking the wound he made on her flesh.

He licked the blood that stained his finger.

To him it was like tasting liquid diamonds. It was heavenly and he wanted more.

Raven couldn't move or say anything. Never had x even scratched her, this man was a different kind of a vampire.

"Oh I will not turn you into my kind," he said grabbing both of her shoulders.

The two where in such an awkward position.

He dug his nails into her letting the blood gush out of the new wounds.

His eyes where now a dark crimson red.

Raven was mesmerized. He was truly a different vampire.

"You are too delectable to waste," he said licking her wounds effectively closing them.

He bent down to her neck.

Unlike X who liked to tease his prey he went right in for the bite.

One thing he did have in common with X was his force and brutality. The only difference in it was that he was more relentless.

His fangs were sharper, he was a lot stronger, he was also cutting into her shoulders with his nails, he gnawed at her skin even more than X, but the scariest thing about him was that he had yet to drink her blood. He kept biting and let the blood fall to the floor.

The man was a sadist.

Raven gasped when put his arm on her back.

She could feel him smirk on her skin.

Finally after another painful stab of his fangs to her skin, he began to drink. He was incredibly greedy and just drank and drank.

Raven wasn't losing consciousness, he was keeping her awake.

"Stop," she pleaded. He was going to kill her if he didn't.

"Why?" he said letting her go. "You know you like this. Admit I am so much more than Jared. He is a child compared to me."

His eyes returned to the piercing green.

Raven was captivated once again. She couldn't help but stare.

"Besides," he said whispering in her ear.

She was falling into a trance.

"You are enjoying yourself," he whispered seductively.

He kissed her.

"How was that," he said releasing her.

"It was thrilling," Raven said in a strange voice.

He smiled.

Hook line and sinker. No one could resist Kyuketsuki.

…..

"Where are you X?" robin yelled.

"No need to yell little bird," X replied appearing In front of the angered bird.

The team gasped at X's sudden appearance. Jared found it funny.

Starfire looked shocked but had her star bolts ready for an attack.

Cyborg held his sonic cannon and a stoic look on his human side of his face.

Beastboy was a tiger so you couldn't really tell.

Boy blunder was angry, first being rejected now the cocky bastard.

No Raven...

"Where is Raven?" X asked with a strange sound of worry in his voice.

Robin was a little shocked that he didn't realize Raven wasn't there, and X did.

"It's you," Robin said as if he had an epiphany.

"Excuse me," X said.

"You are the one that has been hurting her!" Robin yelled attacking him.

X dodged but thought about something as he fought off bird boy.

If he had realized Raven was missing. Then she was supposed to be there.

"Shit," he said teleporting out.

"That was weird," Beastboy said.

….

Raven lay on her bed pondering about the man who had just literally stolen her heart.

He was perfect, she felt so intrigued by him and she didn't know why.

"Sunshine," X said entering her room

What he saw scared him.

Raven looked stoic but she was stained with blood everywhere.

Kyuketsukis' scent was lingering in her room and on her.

X just lost again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

….

She was a bloody mess and his scent lingered throughout the room.

She looked dazed and flustered.

It seemed that Kyuketsuki had that effect on every woman. He could put a spell and they were in love.

Yet Jared couldn't sense any spells on Ravens person. She was truly enticed by the pureblood.

He was angry to see her so, enthralled.

"Sunshine, do not fall for his tricks," he said going up to her.

"I am not a fool X," she said. "I know how to keep safe; a little pleasure is not a bad thing."

She got a towel and cleaned herself off.

Jared was pissed.

That vampire managed to take another thing of his. It was as if it was his lives goal to ruin Jared. It seemed like that since day one. Now he had raven falling for him. She even said he was pleasurable. He couldn't take it any longer.

Unlike his usual tease he just sank his fangs into her shoulder. Of course being Jared he gnawed at the already tender skin.

She was about to scream but he covered her mouth.

"I am sick and tired of that bastard," he said clamping on to her mouth with extreme force.

"I don't fucking care that he is so elite," he drew blood from her lips, his nails cutting into her mouth.

"He has taken too much away from me!"

He drank some of her blood and turned her around.

"He will not take you."

He kissed her and drank the blood from her lips.

She tried to push him away but he was much too strong. It seemed his testosterone gave even more strength. He refused to let go of her.

She was fed if all of this crap but he was so strong.

She gave up.

Out of nowhere a bird-a-rang flew straight into his head.

"What the hell is going on here?" Robin screamed.

Jared released his hold on Raven.

….

It really shocked Robin to see a man forcefully kissing Raven. It made his blood boil. But what made his blood turn into lava was what he heard and saw next.

He released Raven; he was still in the X suit.

"You know boy blunder I am extremely irradiated right now so I suggest you leave," Jared hissed.

Robin flung himself at the man.

How dare he say that!

How dare he even be here!

How dare he touch his Raven like that!

It became an all out war between the two.

Even though X had the strength advantage Robin had the home field advantage.

They fought and fought.

Raven silently watched.

…

For some reason, he decided not to put a spell on her.

Never in his life had he changed his methods. It took one woman to change his way of life. It took one woman and one encounter. He had never felt this way before, not with anyone. This woman was different from the others he had feasted upon.

One she didn't die after his gluttonous feast. Two he couldn't read her. Three she seemed to be truly amused by his personality and not his body. Four she was one hundred times more beautiful.

Had this really had happened to him. Did the play boy, heartthrob, and manipulator fall in love at first bite?

He tried tasting the blood of another woman but it wasn't the same.

Now not only two men, but three men, where in love with the princess of hell.

Although he knew she wasn't in love with anyone. Like he planned before , he decided against putting a spell on her.

Instead he was going to do it the old fashioned way.

….

She watched as they ducked it out. Sending a flurry of attacks.

In the end Jared had much more strength; she needed to end the battle.

Using her powers she separated them.

"Stop it," she said with fury. "Just stop it; you two are acting like fools."

"Raven let me go," her leader commanded.

She gave him an ice cold glare.

"Rae," he said again. "I don't understand why you are with this guy."

"She isn't," X said. "But she wants to be with someone much worse."

He teleported after saying that, much to Robin's displeasure.

"What was he talking about?" robin asked.

"you do not know anything X, it is nothing Robin," Raven said.

"Tell me what he was talking about, that is an order."

She turned into her soul self and vanished.

Robin in an angry fury punched her already broken mirror.

….

What had happened to her?

How could she let that vampire make her feel good?

What where these feeling she had for the new vampire deciding to feed off her?

She knew it wasn't a spell; she would never fall for any type of spell. Not even one placed by a powerful pureblood vampire.

"I don't understand why I am so enticed, I only told him it was pleasurable to make both go away. " she said.

'but why can't convince myself that it was a lie?'

She had decided to go sit in the park.

It was a quiet night and no one was around.

"Who was that man?" she asked.

"Names kyuketsuki," the man said appearing out of nowhere. "But you can call me Kyu."

She looked at him and felt a little tinge of fear. It was the way he was eyeing her.

Like a lion to a scrap of meat.

He looked at her and wanted her.

"You are really beautiful," he told her.

She blushed.

He went up to her.

"You know my dear," he said in the most seductive way possible. "I have never met someone that I couldn't immediately figure out."

He rubbed her cheek.

"I have also never met a woman that has had such an effect on me as you have."

He started to close the gap between them.

She didn't fight back, she didn't say anything, she was to suprised.

"Your eyes are captivating princess," he said kissing her.

Raven had never done something like this before.

She pushed him back with her powers , but she was shaking.

It was so unlike the both of them

Raven was brave and never feared one person. She was emotionless but with him she felt something else.

He was a vampire, he usually only want blood out of a woman. Never more, sometimes he would seduce the woman, but never had he wanted anything more than their blood out of them.

She was so different and he didn't understand how he could want her so fast and easy.

Maybe he had been waiting for her.

Maybe she was the one.

He lunged at her and bit into her neck.

"we will keep in touch," he said licking her wounds effectively healing them.

In the shadows a someone watched them.

"Not good," the person said.

…..

She had returned to the tower after her moment with kyuketsuki.

He mirror was shattered and it reeked of blood.

Robin waited for her on her bed.

"Rae," he said in such a sad voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you already love someone?"

"I don't do love."

"Who is he?"

Her violet eyes turned away from boy wonder.

"It's not X is it?" he asked.

For some strange reason she couldn't say anything.

'Damn these vampires and how they make me feel,' she thought.

"Please Rae, tell me."

"Robin, please leave."

He got up and put his hand under her chin.

"I just want you to be safe."

He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good night."

"Night."

Raven madly blushed as he left her room.

…

Jared was angry; the woman didn't seem to know what she wanted. She didn't deny Robin accusation of who she loved might be X. she sure as hell didn't seem to love or even like him. Then again she was a great actress. Maybe he should have been more romantic; maybe he should have been like Kyu.

He shuddered at the thought of being like Kyuketsuki. Still he knew he attracted Raven, they both did. Only Jared never tried to show her his love, at least not while she was awake.

He failed again and Kyu won. Kyu always won.

Right now X craved her blood and he craved her life.

If he couldn't have her, he wasn't going to let Kyu get her.

…..

Kyuketsuki sat in his arm chair gazing at the sky.

He was thinking about his hell princess and how he was going to make her his.

"Servants' come hither," he commanded.

A small group of vampires appeared.

"I have a proposal for all of you," he hissed.

They all nodded their head at him

…

This is getting really dramatic huh, well I like drama but it's hard to make thing make sense.

Anyways review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thicker than water…

Yeah it's been awhile sorry….

….

Chapter 7

…

Raven couldn't sleep at all that night. I mean would you be able to sleep if two vampires and a crazed traffic light wanted you.

Against her better judgment she decided to take a walk to tire herself out.

She knew it was risky with two vamps after her but it had been nearly a week since she saw either of them.

…..

She began her stroll in the dark moonlit park. It was nice and cool and not soul in sight. Maybe today she could finally just relax.

Although the vamps hadn't shown themselves, robin didn't seem to ease off her. It was always raven where are you going, raven don't leave me, raven choose me, raven does this mask make my nose look big.

He seriously came up with anything to get her attention and it was driving her nuts.

…..

"These men are seriously going to kill me," she whispered.

"Literally," the voice of Red-X said.

She immediately gathered her power into her hands.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Isn't it obvious babe," he hissed. "You!"

He attacked the girl.

She swiftly dodged him and encased him in her signature black aura.

"I am truly tired," she yelled. "Tired of you and your people."

She threw him across but kept her hold on him.

She tossed him around until he himself was bleeding. If she was going to get revenge then it would be painful icy cold revenge. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

"Doesn't feel great being the receiving end of the pain does it," she hissed getting close to him.

She came up close to him.

"I'd much rather," she hissed. "Kiss a cow then kiss you. I would much rather eat tofu then be with you."

She was starting to lose control and he was starting to get angry.

"I would rather much be with that other vampire then be with you," she yelled.

Anger flooded X's face. She had gone way too far. He got out of her grip and lunged at her.

"How dare you," he yelled pushing her onto the floor. "You don't know how horrible and cruel that man is."

"I'm sure he is one hundred times better than you could ever be," she said. She had no control over her anger.

He plunged his fangs into her neck and drank.

She yelped at his tremendous force.

…..

He had every intention to kill her, but he just couldn't. He loved her too much.

Yes, the hardcore emotionless vampire had fallen in love with the dark sorceress.

He let her go and healed her puncture wounds.

"I'm….I is sorry," he said.

He got off her and she backed away.

"What do you want?" she calmly asked.

He stared deep into her beautiful eyes.

He never had seen something so beautiful. She looked so serene and calm.

He got closer to her and moved a hair out of her eyes.

…..

She was shocked at how gentle he was being / she could feel the care and love radiating off of him. She couldn't deny that he himself was beautiful. The emotions he was emanating even made her blush. He truly loved her. It was hard for her to keep control of her emotions. His love was strong.

He closed the gap between them. She wasn't resisting him for once which made him happy. He slowly kissed her.

Ravens mind was going crazy. He had kissed her before but never with passion and love.

For once she was the losing side of the estranged vampire.

She pushed him off of her and disappeared into the night.

Red-x just watched her go.

…..

Kyu watched the entire thing. He had actually felt jealous. Emotions themselves where strange to the vampire king.

He was going to get the demon, whether she liked or not.

For all is fair in love and war.

He had already sent his servants to "deal" with Jared.

….

Jared wasn't happy with being ambushed by Kyu' men.

Five to one was completely unfair, for the men that is. It would take hundreds to take down Jared.

He took the men down lightening fast.

"Tell your master that I won't have this," he said punishing the last one of them. "And tell him that Raven is mine."

He left the men too feels the pain.

…..

She didn't know what came over her. She had just let the man kiss her. Even worse she genuinely liked it.

Now, she wasn't in love with him she just couldn't help reliving his taste. She loved the feelings he gave her. All it took was one kiss, and she had to admit that having a hot non sparkly vampire feasting of her was pretty sensual.

When she landed in her room she felt at peace. She even smiled a bit.

"Did you have a good day," the smooth voice of kyuketsuki said.

She immediately had her defenses up.

This vampire had a different effect on her. He not only scared her but he made her nervous. Unlike Jared who made her feel like prey and lovable, he made her feel like she was a prize to be won and he made her shaky. She was intimidated by him.

"Leave my room at this instant," she said.

"Now why would I do that," he said circling her.

"Because I said so," she hissed.

With lightning speed he was in front of her.

She quickly tried to sock his face. He caught her arm.

He looked at the mark on her wrist. It was Jared's mark.

"You know," he said gripping her wrist.

She winced and for some reason she could not conjure up her magic. That was another effect the man had on her.

"I don't like," he continued. "Jared's mark on you."

He grabbed hold of her other wrist and gently bit into it leaving his mark.

"A lovely thing such as you could do much better," he said seductively causing her to blush.

"Catch you later pretty bird," he said kissing her cheek and leaving.

Man was raven in quite the conundrum.

….

So it has been a while since I have updated any of my teen titans fics, well that's because I got lazy, I got a wacom bamboo drawing tablet :3 and I am now writing a code lyoko fic….. anyhow review if you want more….


End file.
